Jack Noir (B2)
:This article is about the post-scratch kids' Jack Noir. For the post-scratch trolls' version, see Spades Slick. For the pre-scratch kids' version, see Jack Noir. |caption = |intro = |first = |aka = |age = |relations = Draconian Dignitary - Subordinate Courtyard Droll - Subordinate Hegemonic Brute - Subordinate (Deceased) Black Queen - Kismesis (Presumably deceased) |home = Derse, Prospitian jail |hate = The Black Queen, frogs |music = }} Jack Noir is the archagent of Derse from the post-scratch kids' Sburb session. Biography Under the orders of a new Derse ruler, the new, post-scratch Jack and the Courtyard Droll went to Prospit and assassinated the dream selves of both Jake and Jane. While the Droll took care of Jake, Jack went to Jane. Upon completing the first part of his task, he transportalized back to Derse, where he awaited the self-prepared demolition of Jane's tower. Jane was reported DEAD by the Dersite press, but Jack had a hunch that Jane was still alive and found her unconscious. Before he could attempt to kill her again, however, he was knocked out by the White Queen wielding the White King's scepter. When he awoke, he found himself in a Prospitian prison cell reminiscent of Jailbreak, and attempted to formulate an escape plan using the Courtyard Droll's knife-filled pumpkin. Unfortunately, he "accidentally" stabbed three of the guards, decapitated a brute who was radioed in to beat him up, then stuffed the head in the emptied pumpkin. He then rewired the waste disposal system so it would send things to the White Queen's throne, and sendificated the gory pumpkin. This would eventually lead to him getting brutally abused by several more Brutes. Or so we're told. He was later seen in Act 6 Act 4 tallying his time spent in the jail cell. Act 6 Intermission 4 shows him sporting a gold tooth and manacle around his leg, an obvious nod to Caliborn. 154 days after his arrest, Jack was sendificated another pumpkin, containing a variety of knives and cutting tools, a "you're mother fucking welcome" note from Gamzee, and Lil Cal's B1 iteration. The curse within Cal drove Jack to stab out his own eyes and saw off his leg, replacing them with Cal's eyes and one of his cell's spires, respectively, resulting in a resemblance to . Cal's power creates a massive explosion on Prospit, freeing Jack, and likely destroying what remained of that iteration of Lil Cal. He then proceeds to shoot a blast of energy at Prospit's moon, destroying it, while The Condesce does the same to Derse's moon. Personality Jack has no tolerance for things he doesn't want to do. His vicious demeanor, sarcastic nature and nasty attitude are readily apparent, and he exhibits a lack of concern for life that isn't his own. He seems to be able to follow the directions of royalty without qualms, but if that is due to the new management or the lack of a Black Queen, it is unknown. Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies